Wedding Night
by mrncrz
Summary: When their wedding night arrives, both Naruto and Hinata begin to realize they have no idea what to do. Naruto who has had no one for most of his life and Hinata who has always been shy, realize that their wedding night is exactly what they need to learn more about each other as husband and wife.


Disclaimer: Owned By Kishimoto.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As the wedding ceremony ended, Hinata couldn't help but to start to feel nervous. This was hers and Naruto's wedding night! She knew what that meant but was she ready? Well she was a out of time to find out since Naruto and her were currently walking towards the hot springs.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked, noticing her long period of silence.

"Um, yes just exited to see the place Shikamaru choose for us." Hinata answered truthfully. She really was exited. Temari had said it was a beautiful place.

Arriving at the location they were immediately shown to their room. It was beautiful and spacious.

"So.. Um I'm going to go into the bathroom to get ready.. for.. uh bed." Squeaked Hinata as she ran to the bathroom.

Her heart was beating fast. How was she going to go through with this?

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Naruto watched as Hinata ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. In all honesty he was glad she was nervous. Because that meant he wasn't the only one. They were alone together where no one could interrupt them. Being in a ninja village and as the Hero and Hyuga Heiress they had little to no privacy in Konoha.

He went over to the closet. Inside there were two robes that the spa provided for them.

He started to undress, hoping Hinata wouldn't come out of the bathroom yet and wondering if Hinata would want her robe. She did run into the bathroom without grabbing it, he thought.

He stared at the door. Should he knock or go right in.. they were a married couple now. An image of a half naked Hinata made him blush. Maybe he'll just knock.

"Hey Hinata. You forgot the robe out here."

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I br-rought something else to.. wear."

At that moment he knew his blush was beyond noticeable. Kakashi-sensei had made him read some of Pervy sages books before the wedding. In one of the scenes the newly married bride had put on a very revealing nightgown. What.. what if Hinata had brought one for him...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hinata gathered her courage and opened the door. She nearly fainted when she saw her husband.

Naruto was currently in only boxers staring at the wall. She had never seen him with so little clothes on. He had an amazing body. But what was he staring at? Or thinking about?

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked as she worriedly started walking towards him.

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his trance because he finally turned to look at her.

She stopped walking towards him as she saw the look of surprise on his face when he saw her. Ino and Sakura had told her to wear something more revealing for her wedding night but she felt comfortable in what she choose. The nightgown she had chosen was thin but long. Maybe Naruto had expected something else.

"Hinata.. you look amazing" Naruto said breathlessly.

His stare made her feel faint. And well hot.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You look amazing too." She whispered.

Naruto chuckled, "No, nothing compared to you." Blushing he put his own robe on.

"I'm glad you decided to not wear the robe they have here!"

She felt so happy. She made the right choice. Naruto loved it!

"Hinata do you feel t-tired?"

"Only a little, why?" She asked curiously.

"Well, let's lay down then." Naruto said as he extended his hand towards her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

He really thought she wouldn't take his hand. At that second he started to think of all the reasons why she wouldn't. He was still just a silly boy who was always cast aside. Why would she, looking like princess, want to be with him.

But then she took his hand with a smile on her face, and red cheeks, and he remembered. This was Hinata, his wife now, she loved him and wanted to be with him. She knew his flaws and his past. Her hand in his was enough to make his insecurities vanish at that moment.

Of course leading her towards the bed led him to think of other insecurities.

"Do you want to sleep on the right side? Or the left? Or however you want, Hinata. You can sleep in the middle too, I don't mind. Or.."

Hinata giggled and climbed into the left side. "I don't want the middle Naruto-kun, I'll take the left side of the bed and you can lay down next to me."

He lay down next to her and once underneath the blanket he turned onto his side to look at her. He felt disappointed when he saw she was laying down facing the opposite direction.

"Hinata, if you don't feel comfortable with this yet, its okay. Nothing has to happen today." He said trying not to show his disappointment.

She finally turned towards him. She was so beautiful.

"Its not that Naruto-kun", she whispered, "its just… I'm not sure what to do."

He felt himself heat up. He knew what he wanted to do but he wasn't about to tell Hinata that, especially not in details how he kept imagining it.

So he shouted the next best thing he could think of, "HOLD ME!"

Dam! She probably thought he was being a pervert or something.

"I mean, if you want. You see I've never had anyone hold me in bed.. you know. I mean I've always had to go to bed by myself. No one held me ever… especially at night" He lamely explained.

After laying down next to Naruto, she did begin to feel her doubts again. What if she wasn't good enough for Naruto. What if she failed as a wife? Her whole life seemed to be filled with self doubts and it seemed like it might chase her in her marriage as well.

But like always Naruto saved her. Explaining what holding each other in bed meant to him, reminding her of the lonely nights she had faced at home as well. The nights when she would feel tired from hard training and harsh words.

At that moment she knew her marriage would be happy. Many nights she wished to be with Naruto and how her wish had come true.

She moved closer to him and laid his head on her chest wrapping her arms around him. She hoped she would never have to let go.

Of course once she realized what she did she nearly fainted. She just pushed Naruto's face into her breasts!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

She was so warm. And her boobs were so big. And comfy. He tried to stay as still as possible. But he was so tempted to let out a content sigh and snuggle closer to her chest.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

He smiled. Hinata was the best. He let himself snuggle closer and wrapped his own arms around her. Being held by her was a little embarrassing. Shouldn't he be the one holding her? But it felt so right.. He never wanted to let go.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So its Naruhina month (YAY!) & one of the days is Honeymoon. Unfortunately I can't participate because there is no way that I can write each day and post. Since I did start this WEEKS ago I decided why not post it this month. Hopefully in one or two chapters it'll be complete.

This is rated T... I am not sure if I have the courage to switch it to M... who knows?

Also just in case you all don't know. Shikamaru and Temari went to check a Hot spring place as a wedding gift. It was Shikamaru's gift but Temari went to give a "woman opinion". Its in the Shikamaru Hiden. As well as I can see dorky Naruhina wedding night. I do think they are confident with each other but cautious since everything is so new. Don't you think?

Thanks!


End file.
